Danny
Danny Vasquez is the most mischievous and comical member of the Bravest Warriors. His signature weapon is his dog gatling gun. Danny grew up in the Mars badlands, where he was teased and made fun of by the Hackers in his childhood before he met Beth, Chris and Wallow. His parents were sucked into the see-through zone prior to the events of his first appearance. Overview Danny first appears in "Time Slime", where the warriors are contacted by Supreme Chancellor Gayle the Glendalien, requesting their help. After she comments on how they look like 'dorks', Danny becomes annoyed and flips her off, but is quickly stopped by Chris, and admits that he is taking moop management classes. After arriving on Glendale, Professor Fartsparkles tells them about how they are stuck in a time loop, but not after also commenting on how the trio looks like 'dorks', receiving more moop from Danny. After entering the Fartsparkle chamber, they find the bodies of themselves five glendalien minutes into the future, and the 'big time thing' eventually zaps all of them. prompting the third time loop version of Danny to leave along with Beth, Chris and Wallow. In "Emotion Lord", Danny contracts Zagraxxis Fever, and begins to go on a crazy rampage on the ship before passing out. Wallow attemps to ereform surgery on him, but they are interrupted by the arrival of the Emotion Lord, who harrasses the warriors with his powers, in an attempt to test Chris. When Danny finally comes around after the Emotion Lord revives him, his eyelids have been surgically removed because of Wallow. In "Butter Lettuce", Danny gets annoyed when Chris is hogging the holo-john while battling the Wildebeest, and enters the room, only to be knocked to the ground by the Wildebeest. After Chris defeats it, he commands the computer to create an artificial princess version of Beth on behalf of his friend as a reward, making Chris annoyed. He then tells the computer to make her even sexier, arousing Chris. When Beth walks into the room, Danny along with the elves, Wallow and Chris are frozen with terror, and then accidently locked inside when Beth loads her butter lettuce fantasy before leaving and locking the door from the outside. In Beth's holo-john fantasy, Danny is harrased by several Unicorn Strippers. In "Memory Donk", the warriors lose their memories because of an elderly Memory Donk present on the bus. Danny is sitting next to Jelly Kid, who is making him continuous loaves of bread. Danny rediscovers his ability to summon his dog sticker pet, and assists his teammates in defeating the memory donk after it becomes hostile and attacks them. After Jelly Kid bails when the bus goes out of control, Danny is distraught. After he is unable to fix the controls, Beth saves them with her cat bubble, and they land safely in the NeoMars convention cenrer, where Danny eventually regains his memory. In "The Bunless", In "Lavarinth", In "Gas Powered Stick", In "Dan Before Time", In "Cereal Master", Appearance Danny appears as a typical human with slightly tan skin, dark brown hair and bushy eyebrows. He sports a red jacket and boots, with blue pants. He has a sticker on his chest, that when rubbed produces his dog themed gattling gun. As a child, Danny was overweight and chubby, which was the source of his teasing from other kids. Relationships Beth Catbug Chris Impossibear Plum Wallow Powers/Abilities Chris can summon a dog from a sticker on his chest similar to the other warriors, and also produce a dog themed gattling gun, which he uses in battle. He can also produce a dog sword, as seen in "Memory Donk". Trivia *Danny apparently takes moop management classes. *Due to his last name and darker skin, it can be assumed that he is of Hispanic origin. *He is voiced by Rob Paulsen in the original short. *As of "Robo Chris", Danny is 17 years old. Gallery Category:Bravest Warrior